minershavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Research Crates
Not to be confused with Mystery Boxes. Overview Research Crates are box/crate-like objects that usually fall from the sky and are most plentiful at night. There are 10 kinds of crates, 7 that appear naturally and 3 from the daily gift with the exception of the executive crate, which is only for people who purchased the Executive Gamepass. Crate Types Underlined'' means the box content will always be granted upon touching a specified crate regardless of perk, unless marked by a perk-exclusive. Event-exclusive contents do not count as guaranteed contents. '' Basic Crate The lowest tier of crate, they normally give 200-1k RP with a small chance to give a Regular Box. These crates can be found abundantly throughout the map. If one has the Lone Frog gamepass, touching this crate increases your health with no limit. Despawns after 300 seconds according to the source code as of October 14, 2016. Golden Crate Less common than wooden crates and are larger, and give off a fair amount of light. They can give 1k-10k RP but mostly staying in the 2k-5k RP range. They also have a high chance to yield Regular Boxes and a small chance to yield an Unreal Box. With the Premium Mining gamepass, all Golden Crates will have a Lucky Clover, and with the Super Snowflake artifact, this crate will increase your walkspeed by 2 with no limit. Despawns after 300 seconds according to the source code as of October 14, 2016. Shadow Crate They spawn at night. Around about as common as Golden crates but they are much smaller, half transparent and black which makes them hard to see at night. They usually grant about 1k RP, and seem to have a 50/50 to give an Unreal Box. They disappear as soon as the sun rises. Diamond Crate Diamond crates are the most powerful research crates but are very rare. If this crate spawns in the map, the message "A Diamond Crate has appeared" will appear on chat. They usually give 10k RP-17.5k RP but can rarely give up to 30k RP. You are almost guaranteed a mystery box, or medium chance of an Unreal box, an unlikely chance of a Lucky Clover or even the rare Inferno Box. Despawns after 600 seconds according to the source code as of October 14, 2016. During the St. Patrick's Day Weekend, these could provide 0-2 Golden Clovers. Unobtanium Crate Also known as Purple Crates. About the size of a normal crate. Contain 1-5uC. Has a medium chance of yielding mystery boxes. Also the first crate made after the Combat Update. Executive Crate When a player with the Executive gamepass opens their daily gift they will receive an Executive Crate. It grants RP and Mystery Boxes much like a normal crate, but also grants extra speed and a random gear which might be admin only. It has a much higher chance to yield Infernos than a normal Diamond Crate. Unlike all other crates, it cannot drop naturally. Gift Crate This is a special type of crate that drops only upon opening a Daily Gift. These crates always contain a regular Mystery Box, akin to the executive crates but less powerful. Only the user who summoned these crates can open them. Otherwise they act like regular boxes RP-wise. This crate was released in the Xbox Update. Crate Storm Crate Storm is a product first seen in Miner's Haven on May 5th 2016. Crate storms costs R$45 and is sold by any merchant, after the Outdoors Update, which was created on May 5th, 2016. These are mainly sold by The Masked Man, which was introduced in this update. As the name suggests, it makes it rain a set of research crates for any player to pickup. This does not drop event crates such as evil pumpkins, or special crates like gift and executive crates. For some reason, crate storms don't drop shadow crates at night. On 3/24/17, Crate Storms were broken, and buying them would cause nothing to happen. Quickly after, berezaa fixed this and refunded anybody who could prove they bought the Crate Storm during the bug. Giant uC Crate The Giant uC Crate is a variant of research crate, specifically an enlarged version of the original uC crate; the texture also being changed from wood to foil. As the name suggests, this crate will grant the player much more uC than its counterpart (maximum 10). Added in The Ultimate Update. Lucky Clover Crate Added in The Ultimate Update, the message "A Lucky Crate has appeared!" will appear in chat when this crate spawns. The Lucky Clover Crate grants players 1-3 Lucky Clovers, as well as a chance to gain a regular and unreal box. It also emits clover particles making the only crate with special effects. During the St. Patrick's Day Weekend, these could provide 0-4 Golden Clovers. Seasonal / Limited time crates Fake Crate Fake Crates are created by players who have access to a remote after buying the Pocket Nebula during the Black Friday 2016 Sale. These crates are around the size of diamond crates and have a random color. They're produced with a remote that has a 10 second cooldown. When touched, it explodes, sending the player far away, and it also makes a fart sound. The knockback is more effective for objects a small distance away, and can also knock ores off of conveyors. Giant Crate This is a crate variant exclusive to those who bought the Giant Crate Artifact on Black Friday. Upon opening a Daily Gift, one of these will be dropped. Upon contact, the Giant Crate awards the player with a large amount to RP, and guarantees to obtain Mystery Boxes. Most commonly, 1 regular box is obtained. Rarely you're awarded with an unreal, inferno, and regular box or with 3 regular boxes Cursed Crate This crate is only available to people who bought the Corrupt Pearl Artifact in 2017. It contains a lot of Research Points and has a chance to grant a Red-Banded Box. 'Evil Pumpkin' This "crate" was introduced in the 2016 Spooky Update. They gave no research points, but had always given a Pumpkin Box (A Regular Box). Despawns after 50 or 90 (quality was too low in image) seconds according to the source code as of October 14, 2016. 'Mega Pumpkin ' The Mega Pumpkin is a much larger and brighter version of a regular evil pumpkin. Along with giving a spooky box (an Unreal Box), the Mega Pumpkin award the users with the cell furnace Candy Bag. When a Mega Pumpkin spawns, an announcement in white text appears saying: "A massive Evil Pumpkin has been spotted!" (2016) and "A Mega Pumpkin has appeared!" (2019). Candy Crate The Candy Crate was added on part 2 of the 2019 Halloween Event, this crate will randomly spawn around the map with a server-wide message: A Candy Crate has appeared! 'similar to the Mega Pumpkin. The Candy Crate award the users with the cell furnace Pumpkin Possession and 100 Candy. this was added in order to assist players who are unable to make candy as fast as others. 'Golden Gift Similar to the Evil Pumpkin, upon contact they give a Regular Box. It was added in the 2016 Winter Update. Spawns at day/night. Easter Eggs Easter Eggs are a unique type of research crate. They spawn upon a server being created and come in a variety of colors. If 5 Easter Eggs are collected, the user is awarded with an Eggcelent Upgrader. Upon clicking, they can give: * 4 to 10 uC * Easter Wall * 1 to 2 Easter Conveyors * Easter Security Gate * 1 to 2 Unreal Boxes * 1 to 2 Regular Boxes * Lucky Clovers Quick facts Basic Crate: 100-800 RP and has a small chance to yield a regular box. Has a 50% chance to give one item. Gives extra health with the Lone Frog Artifact. Gold Crate: 1-10k RP and has a larger chance to yield a regular box and a small chance to yield an Unreal. Always contains one item. A Lucky Clover are extremely rare unless with the Premium Gamepass always guarantees. Increases walkspeed with the Super Snowflake Artifact. Diamond Crate: 10-25k RP and will almost always yield a regular box, but has a chance to instead yield an Unreal Box, and very small chances to yield a Lucky Clover or Inferno Box. Always contains two items. Shadow Crate: 500-1.5k RP and has a small chance to yield an unreal box. uC Crate: 1-4uC and a chance to yield a Regular Box. Giant uC Crate: 6-9uC and almost always yields a Regular Box. Lucky Clover Crate: 1-3 Lucky Clovers, 0-4 Gold Clovers (only during St. Patrick's Day event), and a chance to yield either a Regular Box or an Unreal Box. Gift Crate: 1-5k RP and will always yield a Regular box. Executive Crate: Random weapon for one life, gives user extra walk speed, chance to yield Inferno Box. Giant Crate: 1.5k - 5k RP and will always yield a regular box, but has a small chance to yield a Regular Box, Unreal Box and an Inferno Box to whoever touches it at 10% chance. Fake Crate: Has no contents and explodes upon contact, making a fart sound and causing knockback to nearby players or ores. Cursed Crate: 1.5k-5k RP and has a small chance to have a Red-Banded Box. Evil Pumpkin: '''No RP and will always yield a Pumpkin Box (Regular Box). '''Mega Pumpkin: No RP and will always yield a Spooky Box (Unreal Box). Golden Gift: No RP and will always yield a Regular Box. Easter Eggs: Either rewards Conveyors and Upgraders, Walls uC, Boxes or Clovers. Trivia * After Part II of the 2015 Winter Update, there was a server-wide announcement for a "Rainbow Crate" dropping. However, it was a prank set up by Berezaa and it was met with severe backlash. * Gift Crates used to spawn on bases, sparkling as if they were opened. You can get rid of these crates by launching them with cannons. This was then fixed on ??/??/????. * Gift Crates occasionally give half a research point along with the usual amount. * Sometimes the crates can disappear without notice, usually within 1-3 minutes. * The despawn source code for the crates was acquired while Berezaa was streaming when he showed it on stream seen here. * Daily login streaks were added in The Life Saving Update, giving Mystery Boxes as follows; 3 Days = Unreal Box, 5 Days = Inferno Box, 7 Days = Spectral Box. (note that missing one day will not end the streak) * on this page in the pictures the description does not say source code for all crates. Category:Tutorial Category:Game Mechanics